<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Love by Genrefluid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456222">Bitter Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genrefluid/pseuds/Genrefluid'>Genrefluid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pucca, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genrefluid/pseuds/Genrefluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pucca has a long road ahead of her...will she face a grim ending or a future remaining in the world with her love ones???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abyo/Ching (Pucca), pucca/garu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A message...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love has many forms;</p>
<p>Unconditional Love, that holds selfless and altruistic acts,</p>
<p>Romantic Love, associated with romantic, passionate, and physical love,</p>
<p>Affectionate Love, caring and cherishing the friends you have, and</p>
<p>Obsessive Love, the type of love that can lead someone into madness, jealousy, or even anger.</p>
<p>These are few of many takes this place and resides in those who choose to express their love,</p>
<p>Rather those are willing to share or don’t know who to express</p>
<p>Or choose to only express affection to those they deem worthy</p>
<p>The path is yours to chose</p>
<p>But, sometimes, those paths can be long and harsh</p>
<p>It is best to wait and see what life has in store for you</p>
<p>And if you do not express pleasure- You can always find another</p>
<p>This is my gift to you</p>
<p>- Ji</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Receiving Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a gift of love and a gift of hate...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While dark clouds rolled about Sooga Village, no rain, hail or snow have yet to fall. But most people of Sooga Village have decided to stay indoors. As the view zooms out, A mysterious figure looks upon the simple town, his cloak waving as the wind hardens. Truth be told, it has been far too long since he hasn’t come to wreck and destroy. And today, he has a goal set in mind. A goal he yearns to complete, for the shame displayed upon him years ago has made him grown mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then we set our sights on two lovers, but despite being so, one with a basket full of veggies and seafood is currently running away from the stampeding girl whose nearly close behind him. As he reached his destination though, he slowed down and entered a restaurant; “Goh Rong, Home of Sooga Island famous dumplings and noodles”. As the boy takes a breather, the girl who was chasing him has glomped him onto the floor, giving him huggles galore, much to his dismay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca, Garu! Glad you can make it back so soon!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed as he took the basket from an embarrassed Garu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ching and Abyo looked on, Abyo shaking his head as he grins and Ching giggling as she looks on Pucca smothering Garu with love and affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Pucca and the gang are served lunch, with noodles and dumplings placed in front of them. Delighted, they began to eat, humming as the taste of fresh flavors tangled in their mouths. Uncle Linguini stares at them, smiling at the joyful laughter of his niece. However, he frowns as he, once again remembers the face of his long-gone younger brother. Her parents would have been proud to see her grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should give Pucca that book." Linguini breathed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumpling and Ho pause as they stare at Linguini in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean that book her parents left for her? I thought we should wait until she turns sixteen." Dumping replied as he sets his clever down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but...it just feels empty and, besides, Pucca should know who her parents were."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dumpling considers this, he looks at Ho and nods, leaving to retrieve something from a decorated jewelry box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Pucca and her friends were having a noodle slurping contest; whoever slurps a noodle the loudest, they win. They just win. No prizes, only boosting privileges, according to Abyo. Sadly, Abyo doesn't get this privilege as he loses to Garu. What a surprise.  However, Pucca's silent cheers come to a halt as her uncles interrupt the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca," Uncle Dumping breathes "We have a gift for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pucca and her friends displayed puzzled faces, the uncles display a book in front of her. The cover was ruby-red with golden hearts decorating it. Fondly curious, Pucca picks it up and opens it, a photo falling out and landing by her feet. As she reaches down to grab it, she sees three figures:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman, a man, and a baby, who shares a resemblance with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are they?" Ching asks, leaning forward to take a look at the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha, that's Pucca as a baby and those are her parents." Uncle Ho explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca gasps as she turns her head back into the picture. The man has eyes just like she and the woman share some resemblance to Pucca. They are her parents, aren't they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was meant to be her sixteenth birthday gift, but we decided to give it to her early." Uncle Linguini explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pucca flips through the pages, she reads and learns things about her parents' past; Her father, Kimchi, was Goh Rong's delivery boy and would entertain the guest that visited Goh Rong. Her mother, Ji, has moved to Sooga Village to live a peaceful life, eventually meeting her father and having her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, they sound really neat, but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca and her friends stared at the uncles with distant, puzzled faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever happened to them??" Ching continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uncles' frown at her question, Ho shaking his head as Linguini becomes lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't necessarily sugarcoat it, but Pucca's parents..were killed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group gasps as Pucca sniffles and clutches the photo close, Garu brings a hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca parents?? killed??? by who???" Abyo questioned angrily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An ignorant and selfish man who couldn't learn the true meaning of love," Uncle Linguini pauses as he shakes his head angrily as his hands balled up into fists. "We don't know where he is and good riddance too. I'd never want to see his face EVER again..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the mysterious figure slams the doors open, much to everyone's surprise. They watch as the mysterious man stood there, slowly taking a seat by Pucca's table. Dada approaches him with caution, his hands wobbling as he attempts to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hel-hello, sir..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious figure grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you like to eat???" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious figure proceeds to go in a trance, temporarily lost in thought before responding in a low, gravely voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rice balls...with hot sauce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes sure, coming riiiiggggggght up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dada backs up, he trips backwards, trying to use the tablecloth to slow his fall, only for bowls of food to fall on him as he lands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mortals..." the mysterious figure whispers under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca...does NOT feel comfortable right now. She feels weird and conscious, for some reason. She takes a look at her family photo again;  baby Pucca looks like she's trying to hug the camera. She takes a look at her parents, her father looks like he was laughing at her silliness as her mother looks on, a small smile blooming on her face. She smiles yet frown at the same time. She sighs as she brings the photo to her chest. As she does, she laments;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laments how that if there was no mean man, her parents would still be alive right now.  How they would watch her learn and grow, and maybe if her father was alive, her uncles would be happier. more than usual, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a hand brushes against hers, soft fabric fingers tracing small circles on top of your hand. Pucca's eyes wandered to stare at the person who was holding her hand. Garu??? As they lock eyes, Garu double-takes and stopped touching her hand, blushing by the fact he's been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca smiles at him, considering that he never seemed to be the type for PDA. It's...really cute actually, Pucca gushing at him and wanting to kiss him but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered the mysterious being, munching loudly as he sits oddly close to Pucca and her friends. As he finishes, she catches his eye. Having a momentarily staring contest, before his mouth shapes into an icy, opened-mouth grinned, chilling Pucca to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," he began as he got up from his seat. "What exactly IS love??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanders around the restaurant, gleaming then glaring at people to make them scared and stealing one of the customers dumping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To me, love has rules and those rules are: Only love those who share the same qualifications as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pops the stolen dumpling in his mouth, people displayed puzzled faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaand, what if someone BROKE that rule?" a bystander asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure swallowed hard and gave them a look. One that says 'maybe I'll kill you, maybe I won't'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess you have to be pr</span>
  <em>
    <span>epared to DIE</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." </span>
  <span>He forms an icy grin before staring at Pucca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone...like her." He points at Pucca, receiving gasps and shocked faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Ching automatically springs out of her seat, being held back by Abyo so she wouldn't sucker punch a scary stranger. "What did Pucca ever do to you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, young girl, Pucca is a byproduct of two </span>
  <b>mistakes </b>
  <span>placed </span>
  <em>
    <span>on this molten piece of rock</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." the figure clutches his fingers tight as his voice strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uncles walked out of the kitchen, not liking this stranger's attitude at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you know about these," Uncle Dumpling air quotes "' two mistakes'..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply chuckles, proceeding to tug on his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You three should know, after all, you're reLATED TO ONE OF THEM..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure takes off his cloak, revealing himself to be a red-skinned oni. As everyone looks frightened, the uncles looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's..." Uncle Dumpling started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU..</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Uncle Linguini followed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>GIKEDO!</em>
  </b>
  <span>!" Uncle Ho Finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the storm lets out booming thunder sounds, nearly shaking the entire building down. Gikedo chuckles as he pulls out a club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I got unfinished with Pucca..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca gasps as she and her friends back up, Ching and Garu taking out their swords in case Gikedo strikes. He does, rushing towards them and raising his club. Just as Pucca's life was going to be seemingly taken, dough tied around Gikedo's arm, pulling him back until he falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>PUCCA!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Uncle Dumpling shouts as he wields his cleavers, "</span>
  <b>
    <em>You must leave, NOW!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca lets out a whine, stating she doesn't want to leave them behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Garu, Ching, Abyo! Go with Pucca and run away as far away as possible!" Uncle Ho shouts just as he suddenly knocked over Uncle Linguini and crashed into the wall. Pucca gasps as she and her friends fled through the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just before they could exit, Pucca grips on the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca!" Abyo shouts as he and Ching try to tug Pucca off. "The uncles said we have to leave!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not safe here, Pucca!" Ching exclaimed as she struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ching and Abyo struggle to get Pucca loose, Pucca softly sobs. She doesn't want to leave her uncles. if this is the same</span>
  <b>
    <em> thing</em>
  </b>
  <span> that killed her parents, surely he'll kill them too... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the walls begin to crack and start to crumble. Finally, Ching and Abyo get Pucca off before debris falls on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I FIND YOU PUCCA!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Gikedo yells on the top of his lungs, signaling the group to flee the area while they still can. But as they start to travel far from Goh Wong, they can still hear the screams of innocent people trying to flee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely this is a nightmare, it has to be...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It has to be...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acts of Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A land of green...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, his plan wasn't exactly foolproof. Pucca got away, but he looks on the bright side; one of the things she loves has been destroyed, materials and rubble decorated the ground around him and her defeated uncles. Speaking of uncles, Gikedo turns to look at them. They are not dead, but they are in pain. GLORIOUS PAIN. They were so beaten that they could wish for death, but they those not too </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, despite being injured, despite being close to death, despite holding onto their wounds, they remain to keep calm, collect faces. They weren't going to let Gikedo strike fear into them, as only pettiness and anger remain for him and him alone. It's kind of bold of them to do so, Gikedo thinks to himself. He stares off into the mountains with a heart carved into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's...really cheesy, Gikedo thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you three aren't bad fighters," he turns towards the uncles once more, Uncle Linguini and Ho helping Uncle Dumpling keep his balance. Gikedo smirks "Can't say the same thing about your brother though...too pacifistic and weak, in my taste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you knew he wouldn't fight you, didn't you?" Uncle Dumpling growled, wincing as he attempts to keep himself balanced</span>
</p><p> <span>"And despite wanting peace, YOU wanted war," Uncle Linguini's face combines with a sad and angry expression, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact. "Don't understand it either, why kill someone if they weren't going to fight anyway…"</span></p><p>
  <span>Gikedo snarls at his words, stomping towards them in fury, keeping himself composed before destroying them any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE took HER away from ME, and she let him! If it was anyone who started a war it was THEM!! And now, I'm going to end it by splattering your 'precious' niece's blood on the walls of where she stands…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because she fled, he can't EXACTLY do that. half of him is starting to consider killing her uncles but the other says to keep them alive, to suffer and to be punished. He looks around the village, no villagers appear to be in sight. He's really in a pickle, isn't he? Hmmmmm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold on, what's that building…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca and her friends reached the end of the forest, taking deep breaths in and out to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, I felt like I ran till the end of time…" Abyo breathes, fainting onto the grass and letting the night air breeze through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ching lets out a sad hum, watching Pucca scramble to look for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Pucca??" Ching queries. Pucca looks at her with sadness, pointing to the direction of Goh Rong and making a square shape with her hands, crossing her arms as she stares at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you left the book and photo your parents left behind, didn't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca whimpers as she hugs Ching, the need for a hug being a must.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Pucca…" Ching sighs as she hugs Pucca back, cause she needs one right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garu stares on with a sad, soft expression until realizing something and staring at his belt. He lets out a soft 'AHEM' to get Pucca's and Ching's attention. As they look on with puzzled faces, Garu reaches into his...pockets?? They didn't know and pulled out Pucca's book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca gasps and leaps towards Garu, making him drop the book. Luckily Ching was there to catch it. They fall with a heavy thud and Pucca gives chaste kisses, much Garu's unwillingness. Abyo stares on as questions bubbled in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sooo...WHEN can we go back home?" Abyo asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking..until everything in Sooga village is calm ooor that bully leaves the island," Ching replies with Chaste modesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soooo, any other words, never. Greeeeeeaaaaaaat." Abyo drawled as he lies back down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pucca gets up from the ground, two butterflies flew by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly where are we going to sleep AND eat???"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can make a tent out of what's surrounding us and Garu has found plenty of safe things to eat here before…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ching trails off, Pucca follows the butterflies, giggling as she does so. She stops as soon as the butterflies land on a curtain made of grass and flowers. Curious, she pushes away to curtain to take a sneak peek, curiosity reaching her peak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I don't think a frog counts as a food item, Ching.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's one of the things I found. Besides, if you cook it, you can still eat it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the frog had a mind on its own, the frog croaked in fear and hops off in a skittish hurry. As Ching looks on I dismay, Garu and Abyo let out a sigh of relief.  Pucca comes back running, frantically waving her arms and pointing in a specific direction, the group getting up from their places with puzzled faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca, what's wrong?" Ching questions </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Gikedo here??? If so, then I'm ready!!" Abyo shouts as he yells and tears his shirt in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca shakes her head and takes Garu by his hand, leading him and the others to a place where she found.  At their destination, Pucca uncovers the entrance; Inside, there was a cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, so we found a cave. What else is new?" Abyo snarked, resulting Ching to softly punch him in the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, it'll lead us somewhere," Ching says as she walks through the opening "Somewhere safe.." she turns to stare at the group before her eye points in the direction of the possibly demolished Goh Rong. Garu goes through second with Pucca in the toe. Abyo shakes his head and follows the group, reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The outright NERVE of this...this BEAST...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fyah thought to himself as a red monster ransacks the Dong King restaurant. Since Miss Ring Ring went on vacation at a tropical resort, he thought everything was going to fine and dandy. But NOOOO, this red buff guy came and proceeds to wreck everything in sight- AND HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING YET! WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY WANT-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...this is 'machinery'???" Gikedo questions before tossing away one of the ordering machines. "Too flashy and colorful..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fyah growled and stomped his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, WAIT just a minute.." Fyah chided, marching towards him with righteous fury "Who do you think you are!? Not only have you destroyed property, but you also have the nerve to show up unwanted! You-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Fyah could continue ranting, Gikedo grabs him by the collar, lifting him off the ground and leers at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have some nerve talking to ME like that..." Gikedo chastised, bringing up a hand and pointing a claw at him. "Soo, because you decided it was okay to rant your pathetic vice to me, I'm going to give you TWO options..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds up two fingers as he continues to leer at Fyah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One, you either do as I say or..." He points towards the uncles, who were tied up by a rope "I can pulverize you and make you join them in eternal suffering..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fyah gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me, friend, are you willing to cooperate??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fyah nods rapidly, the uncles watching on with a 'tch' and shaking their heads. Gikedo simply grins and lets him go, falling on the floor with a huge thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now...this 'technology'...can it track anyone?" Gikedo questions, crossing his arms behind his back as if he was a general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes. But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Can you track Pucca with it?" Gikedo asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pucca? Umm, why yes, yes it but-" Fyah flinches as Gikedo sharply turns his head at him "Why do you need to find Pucca."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's best to not ask those kinds of questions until our partnership comes to a falter.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fyah sighs, looking at the uncles then back at Gikedo. He's already starting to regret this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group walks through a cave decorated with flowers and jade-like minerals. It's very pretty, but the more they travel the darker it begins to be. Before moving forward, Garu tries to light a torch so that they could see better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, if we EVER saw this coming, we could have brought a flashlight or two.," Abyo whined, starting to get impatient at Garu for light a torch for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but the thing is, NONE of us saw it coming. Not me, not Pucca, not even the uncles..." Ching responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went silent, worry and fear to start to slowly devour each one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they're okay?" Abyo asked with a tinge of worry. "And now that I think about it, aren't my dad and Mr.Chang okay?? They were in Goh Rong..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, sure hope so, Abyo...I hope so." Ching consoled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Garu had managed to light up a torch. So, they continued...until out of nowhere, a light begins to shine the closer they got to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! I see light!" Ching exclaimed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we might be at the end of a cave!  I'm gonna go check it out!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abyo shouts as he ran ahead of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abyo, wait!!" Ching shouts as she, Pucca and Garu follow tow. Light blinds them only for a moment until they reach the end.  The group groans and proceeds to rub their eyes to adjust them. Abyo, being the first to open his eyes, gasps in awe as his eyes sparkle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys! You gotta see this!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest take a moment for their eyes to adjust, amazed at the scenery that captures their eyes;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A land with flowers, trees with fruits on them, and a waterfall.  The land itself is surrounded by cliffs as vines with growing flowers drapes down. And the sky looks so clear, no dark clouds in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucca looks at herself in the water, it was so clear that she could see the koi fish peacefully swimming along. She reaches a hand into the lake to pet the koi, giggling as the koi rubs softly against her palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh look!" Abyo reaches up to take a fruit from a tree, cleaning it with his shirt and taking a bite.  "Mmmmmm wow! This apple is delicious!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Garu looked on, he felt..a strange presence. Like someone is secretly watching them behind the scenes. But before he can put a finger on it, Pucca catches him by surprise as she places a fruit in his mouth. He sighs Muffley as he takes a bite, eyes sparkling as he chews, Pucca giggling at him. What a dork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So wait, how is it that here it is daytime but outside its nighttime..?" Abyo queries as he swims in the lake, scaring and maybe aggregating the koi fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe this place is special."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the same butterflies land on Pucca's hair buns, receiving a giggle from Pucca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Special? As in magical??? That would be cool!" Abyo shouted as Garu nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the land vibrates, scaring off the butterflies and the koi fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-W-W-W-WHAT'S G-G-G-G-OING O-N???" Ching stammered through vibrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as it stops, Abyo is shout out into the air, landing face-first in front of the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mediccccc...." Abyo dazed as he fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group prepares itself for combat as a figure appears before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trespassers, YOU have entered sacred property! Leave now..." The figure raises her hands, lifting the ground that forms into a pair of hands "</span>
  <em>
    <span>OR ELSE....</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So THIS IS the last chapter i've written since so from now on this will get updated, um...whenever-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>